Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants)
:For more information, see the SpongeBob SquarePants and Sandy Cheeks pages. Sandy Cheeks is a character from the SpongeBob SquarePants animated television series. |- |' ' SpongeBob SquarePants |Sandy Cheeks | Carolyn Lawrence |- |' ' SfungjerBob PantallonKatrori |Sendit | Manjola Merlika |- |' ' BobSfungjeri Pantollon-katrori |Sendi | Anisa Dervishi |- |' ' Sfungjeri Bob me pantallona katrore | |''subtitled only'' |- |' ' سبونج بوب سكوير بانتس |ساندي أمور | Iman Ghoneim |- |' ' (Nickelodeon version) Спондж Боб Квадратни Гащи |Санди || Tatiana Etimova |- |' ' (Diema Family version) Спондж Боб Квадратни Гащи |Санди || Liza Shopova |- |' ' Spužva Bob Skockani |Luna Čiks | Ivana Hajder Nikica Vidičić Karmen Sunčana Lovrić |- |' ' SpongeBob v kalhotách | | Jana Páleníčková |- |' ' SvampeBob Firkant |Sandy Egern | Annette Heick Malene Tabart |- |' ' SpongeBob SquarePants |Sandy Wang | Lottie Hellingman |- |' ' Käsna-Kalle Kantpüks | | |- |' ' Paavo Pesusieni |Sanna | Jenni Sivonen Iina Salin |- |' ' Bob l'éponge |Sandy Écureuil | Michèle Lituac Hélène Chanson |- |' ' SpongeBob Schwammkopf |Sandy Cheeks | Cathlen Gawlich |- |' ' Μπομπ Σφουγγαράκης |Σάντυ Φουντούκη | Stella Nikolothanasi Maria Zervou |- |' ' בובספוג מכנסמרובע |סנדי צ'יקס | Naama Ozen Lital Vadavski |- |' ' SpongeBob SquarePants |Sandy Cheeks | Rajashree Sharma |- |' ' SpongyaBob Kockanadrág |Szandi Csóvi | Krisztina Kisfalvi |- |' ' Svampur Sveinsson |Harpa Íkorni | |- |' ' (GTV version) SpongeBob SquarePants |Sandy Cheeks | Jeany Sani Oktania Lady Carmelita Novita Jessy Milianty |- |' ' (Lativi version) SpongeBob SquarePants |Sandy Cheeks | Lady Carmelita Novita |- |' ' SpongeBob |Sandy Cheeks | Laura Brambilla |- |' ' SpongeBob SquarePants |Sandy Cheeks | Carmel Stephens |- |' ' スポンジ • ボブ |サンディ | Yūko Ogiso Chie Matsuura |- |' ' 스폰지밥 네모바지 |다람이 | Woo Jeongsin |- |' ' 네모네모 스펀지 송 |파다 | Choe Deokhui |- |' ' Сунѓерот Боб Панталоновски | | |- |' ' 海绵宝宝 |珊迪 | Zhang Lu |- |' ' (Nickelodeon version) 海綿寶寶 |珊迪 | Yang Kaikai |- |' ' (YOYOTV version) 海綿寶寶 |珊迪 | Yang Kaikai |- |' ' SpongeBob Tarau Porowhā |Sandy | |- |' ' (Nickelodeon version) Svampebob Firkant |Sandy | Berit Boman |- |' ' (NRK version) Svampebob Firkant |Sandy Super | Hanne Dancke Arnesen Agnes Fasting |- |' ' (Parsian Studios in Mashhad version) باب اسفنجی | | |- |' ' (Master Film version) SpongeBob Kanciastoporty |Sandy Pysia | Monika Pikuła |- |' ' (voice-over) SpongeBob Kanciastoporty | | Jarosław Budnik |- |' ' Bob Esponja Calca Quadrada |Sandy Bochechas | Letícia Quinto |- |' ' (Nickelodeon version) SpongeBob SquarePants |Sandy Cheeks | Alexandra Diogo |- |' ' (SIC version) SpongeBob SquarePants |Sandy Cheeks | |- |' ' (ProTV version) Buretele Bob Pantaloni Pătrați |Sandy Veveriță | Silvia Gâscă |- |' ' (Nickelodeon version) SpongeBob Pantaloni Pătrați |Sandy Veveriță | Afrodita Androne Vera Moraru |- |' ' Губка Боб Квадратные Штаны |Сэнди Чикс | Nina Tobilevich Larisa Nekipelova |- |' ' Спанч Боб Квадратные Штаны |Сэнди | Lev Retnik |- |' ' | | Vladislava Đorđević |- |' ' SpongeBob v šortkách |Sandy | |- |' ' Bob Esponja |Arenita Mejillas | Mercedes Prato Anabella Silva Yaraivi Alcedo Lidia Abautt Lileana Chacón |- |' ' Bob Esponja |Arenita Mejillas | Montse Herranz |- |' ' Svampbob Fyrkant |Sandy Kind | Pernilla Wahlgren Annelie Berg |- |' ' สพันจ์บ็อบ สแควร์แพ้นท์ | | |- |' ' SüngerBob KareŞort |Sandy Cheeks | Oya Prosçiler |- |' ' ''SüngerBob Kare Pantolon |Sandy Cheeks | Oya Prosçiler |- |' ' (Новий version) (voice-over) ''Боб Губко |Сенді Чікс | Olena Blinnikova |- |' ' (PlusPlus version) Губка Боб Квадратні Штани |Сенді Чікс | Kateryna Braykovsʹka Lidiya Murashchenko |- |' ' (STB version) (voice-over) Губка Боб Квадратні Штани |Сенді Чікс | Hanna Levchenko |- |' ' SpynjBob Pantsgwâr |Tina Tywod | |}